


Desires of RWBY

by TheCrimsonKitsune101



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonKitsune101/pseuds/TheCrimsonKitsune101
Summary: A series of one-shot lemon stories, featuring members of RWBY. No male slash, no crack ships. Mostly Jaune pairings. Rated M for a reason





	

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Warning: These one shots WILL contain OCs within them, you have been warned. All of them are also lewd, obviously

* * *

There was something strange about Blake Belladonna. She was distant from all of us, as if she were afraid to get close to us. She usually kept to herself, opting to spend most of her time alone in the library. And yet, I could see the emotions in her eyes, I could see the happiness and joy she got from being with all of us...but I could also see the pain and anguish held behind them. She'd been hurt by someone in the past. I might not know her, but the least I can do for her is be her friend, no matter what.

* * *

**Secrets of Knightshade**

As Jaune walked around Beacon late that night, he didn't really know what to think. He'd just finished a late training session with Pyrrha, and told the spartan themed girl to go on ahead. He decided he wanted plenty of fresh air before he headed back to the dorm for the night. He wasn't aware that his night was only just getting started.

In his wandering, he soon found himself near the fountain, and he saw someone standing there. Blinking in surprise, Jaune hadn't expected to see Blake Belladonna standing by the fountain. He walked forward to greet her, before he stopped at the upset look on her face. His blood ran cold.

Let it be known Jaune Arc was not a brave man, at least he didn't believe so. But when he saw one of his friends upset, he became very protective. He surged forward as he saw Blake take off her bow, but he didn't seem to care or notice. All he cared about was making sure his friend was okay.

"Blake!" he barked out, causing the girl to flinch and turn around, her bow in hand. He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, and the girl flinched, as if she were expecting him to yell at her for some reason. "Are you okay?"

For all of her years of experience handling different people, all Blake could say was, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated. "I saw you looked really upset? Do I need to grab my team and teach someone a lesson for hurting you?"

The girl's eyes seemed to widen in shock, "Y-you don't care that I'm a...?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "That you're a what? A girl with feelings who is clearly upset?"

"No," she told him. "That I'm a faunus!"

The blonde blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you..." his eyes drifted up, and spotted the twitching cat ears on top of her head. "...Huh, cute."

"C-cute?" For a second, Blake's usually monotone exterior broke as her face flushed red, before she did her best to fight down the blush. "S-so you don't care I'm a faunus?"

"Why should it matter?" he asked her. "You are a person with a heart and soul, just because you have an extra pair of ears doesn't change that."

Blake didn't seem to know how to respond to that. All she could do was look down and mumble. "Thank you..."

"So, who does my team have to beat up?" he shifted back to the original topic easily, though a little calmer now.

The faunus quickly looked up, her eyes alert. "No, don't hurt my team!"

His eyes widened. "You're team did this...? Wait..." his eyes narrowed. "Weiss?" Jaune might have been infatuated with Weiss, but he wouldn't deny the girl was racist quite heavily so.

Blake bit her lip, before she slowly nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

She hesitated for a minute, looking around, before she nodded once more. "Can...we head to the library?"

Jaune gave her a brief nod, and he gripped her hand and began to pull her to the library. He didn't see the brief flush of red that spread across Blake's cheeks, nor did either of them seem to notice the monkey faunus that had spotted them, and grinned a little as he watched them walk away.

* * *

"...And so I left," Blake finished her story. "I ran from them...I couldn't let them see me right now, after I...I'd revealed my secret. I'd planned to tell them, of course I had but...but only when I really trusted them enough. Not like this...never like this..."

Jaune had patiently listened to Blake's story, never once interrupting, and never once stopping her. "...I think it might be better it came out now," he told her, getting her to look at him in shock. "If you told them later, they might feel betrayed or hurt. At least now, it's only been a few months since school started, so now they'll be faster to warm up to you once this all blows over."

"And what if it doesn't Jaune?" she asked him. "What if they turn out to hate me? I used to be with the White Fang, I told you...what if they don't want me because I used to be a terrorist..."

"Because you USED to be one," he told her. "You pulled yourself away from that path and set yourself on the right one...they might distrust you at first, or they might be concerned, but they'll come to be your closest friends..."

"And what if they don't Jaune!?" she snapped, tears filling her eyes. "What if they reject me?! I..." she buried her head into her hands. "I don't want that..."

Seeing the poor state she was in, all Jaune could do was hug the poor girl.

Unknown to him, this lit a spark within Blake. All the sadness and desperation she'd built up was now channelling. She needed positive emotions to help balance herself. And so, without hesitation, she looked up and planted a kiss onto Jaune's lips.

Jaune's eyes widened and he quickly pulled back. "Blake, what are you-!?"

"Please," she whispered, almost desperately and Jaune froze. "I...I need this right now..."

Seeing the look of desperation in her eyes, and hearing the tone of her voice, all Jaune could do was nod mutely. Blake needed this, that was obvious, and so he initiated the kiss this time, wrapping his arms around her as he held her tightly.

Blake blushed and returned the kiss as her hands began to trail down his form, starting to rub his member through his clothes, and her eyes widened. It was hardly erect and she could tell that it was big. She gulped a little bit.

Jaune's eyes widened in shock as he felt what Blake was doing, and he bit his lips as he felt her stroking his cock through his jeans. "Blake...are you sure...?"

"I-I am, Jaune..." she whispered softly into his ear, stroking him a bit more before climbing off the chair and crawling between his legs. Reaching up, she reached up and slowly pulled his zipper down with her teeth to help entice him. This had a good effect as Jaune's cock instantly began to grow rock hard at the usually calm girl acting in such a perverse manner.

Taking a breath, she finished pulling down his zipper. She undid the button on his jeans before she slowly pulled them down, blushing at the sight of his bulging erection, though still hidden from her. It LOOKED bigger than she thought...she licked her lips lightly, her mouth watering a little. "C-could you take off your boxers?" she asked timidly.

The blonde looked at her, seeming to have an internal debate with himself. One part of his brain told him this was wrong, that he and Blake were just friends, and that they shouldn't go any further. But the other half of his brain screamed at him to do it, that Blake needed this and that he shouldn't reject her. He knew what he had to do. He slowly pushed his underwear down, finally revealing his bulking monster to the feline teen.

Blake's eyes once more widened, since she honestly thought Jaune wouldn't comply, even with her current state. Seeing his monster cock in front of her, she turned red and gulped. It had to be 8...no, 9 inches at _least_. "W-wow...i-it's big..." she mumbled softly, beat red as she reached out and grabbed his cock, starting to jerk him offShe was very gentle at first, but as the seconds past she was becoming more and more rough.

He let out soft moans as Blake jerked him off. Yes, Jaune had masturbated, but having someone else do it felt...better. His moans steadily grew louder the longer it went on, feeling Blake's hand speed up with each passing second. It felt so good...so damn good! Suddenly, he felt it stop and he looked at Blake. "Eh...? Why'd you stop...?"

The amber eyed girl blushed lightly, before she opened her mouth as wide as she could, giving Jaune a wonderful view of her wet mouth, before she went down on him, taking the entire length of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. For other girls, this would have been difficult, but Blake had...indulged in moments of pleasure herself, and she discovered she didn't have a gag reflex. The moment her lips touched his hips, Blake's eyes widened at his taste. She immediately began to move her head back and forth, loving his taste, her tongue flickering and licking his shaft.

Jaune himself was on cloud nine. He wasn't even trying to conceal his moans as he let out the loudest moan of his life thus far. Being inside of Blake's mouth was incredible! Her tongue licked along his shaft almost teasingly, and she seemed to find each spot that felt good. And her throat...oh lord her _throat_...it was as if it were a pussy! It squeezed the points on his cock that felt the best, making him already feel like climaxing.

But Blake wasn't even close to done yet. Once she'd gotten a little used to having his meat down her throat, she began to roughly bob her head up and down on his cock, her lips retreating all the way to the tip of the head at one second, before slamming back against his hips at the next, at speeds that would make Ruby proud. Jaune's moans grew louder and more lewd sounding as time went on. Blake's tongue snaked it's away along his long meat rod as she bobbed her head up and down quickly.

Soon enough however, the ending was close. After about 5 minutes of this without break, Blake began to feel his dick trembling inside of her mouth. Pulling all the way back, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before quickly burring all nine inches down her throat again. That was all Jaune needed before he let out a loud howl as he fired his thick and sticky load down Blake's welcoming throat. And he came a LOT, so much it was almost too much for Blake to handle, but after a minute Jaune stopped cumming and softened up slightly, and Blake began gulping.

Upon hearing the gulping, Jaune blushed heatedly as he realized that Blake was _drinking_ his cum! Hearing her gulp down his seed, as well as the light vibration in her mouth from her gulping made Jaune's slightly softened cock harden again in an instant. Within a few seconds, Blake stopped gulping and slowly pulled back, giving the head a light suck before she pulled off his cock with a loud _pop_.

"Blake..." Jaune breathed out. "That was..." he tried to think of a word to describe how incredible it felt. He failed.

She nodded. "Th...that was good b-but...it isn't enough..." she told him softly. She removed her top, giving Jaune the treat of staring at low C-Cup breasts, and causing his face to turn red and his eyes to be glued upon them. "P-please...touch me..." she whispered. Jaune's eyes glued to her lower body as she fingered the sides of her shorts before she pushed them down with her panties, revealing her soaking wet slit to him. That, coupled with the fact she was still wearing her thigh-high stockings, and Jaune barely contained himself from pouncing on her.

Taking a small breath, Blake gave into her instincts. She crouched a little before pouncing on him causing her to land right on his lap, but not on his crotch, instead in front of it. She began to push back and rubs her wet cunt against his bulking dick, causing her to let out soft, sultry moans as she did so, and causing a blush to come onto both of their faces face. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled it to her chest, causing his face to turn beat red.

"P-please," she whispered. "S-suck on them...d-don't be gentle..."

Jaune gulped before his hands reached up and he grabbed Blake's breasts. The reaction was instant from Blake, as she let out a cross between a moan and a purr. A little more confidence in him, Jaune began to fondle her breasts. He started off gently, before he began to get rougher with them. Blake loved every second, her moans growing louder and louder, and Jaune could feel her getting wetter on his cock.

"I-I can't hold back..." Blake whispered lightly, her voice becoming hoarse with lust. The faunus raised her hips, Jaune's manhood raising with them. She grabbed his cock and placed the head to her pussy. Jaune's eyes widened a little at this, but before he could say anything, Blake began to lower herself onto his cock, getting a moan from the both of them in the process as the two lost their virginity.

Blake was in heaven on his cock. She continued to lower herself on his impressive length, moaning louder and higher pitched with every inch put into her, until she had him fully sheathed inside of her. She wanted to cum right then and there, but held back. If she was going to do this, she wanted them to cum at the same time. She slowly began to bounce up and down on his cock, looking down at him. "D-does it feel good...?" she managed to breath out.

Jaune could barely nod as he looked up at Blake, breathless and moaning softly. He wouldn't be able to form a proper sentence right now if he tried. Instead, he focused on her breasts once more and, gulping a little bit, he curled his lips around her right nipple before sucking on it.

The cat faunus moaned loudly, starting to bounce faster on his cock, her eyes glistening with lust and desire the longer their passionate love making went on. All Blake could do was moan and gasp as Jaune sucked on her breasts as she rode him.

Right now, Blake wanted this moment to last forever, however it had to end. Within a few minutes, Blake squealed as one bounce had Jaune hit her g-spot and she immediately came, squirting her juices all over his cock as she clamped down on it hard, her mouth hanging open and her tongue sticking out, and her bouncing stopped. Her legs trembled from pleasure.

Jaune stopped playing with her breasts and looked at her. "B-Blake? Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Y-yeah I just...w-wasn't expecting that..." she gasped out. "D-Did you cum?"

"N-not yet, but it doesn't matter, as long as you're fine..." he tried to say, but Blake wouldn't have any of that.

Shakily raising her hips, she slammed back down onto him, letting out a loud moan and getting one from Jaune in the process. "I-I won't be s-s-stopping until you cum!" she told him as she began to bounce on his cock much more roughly and violently, determined to make him cum.

Moaning loudly, Jaune's tongue hung out in pleasure at Blake's sudden roughness, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed a deep kiss onto her lips. The instant he kissed her, their tongues flashed out and began to intertwine in an erotic dance.

Soon enough, it became too much for Jaune and he moaned loudly into Blake's mouth, his cock throbbing once before he finally came, shooting his seed straight into the faunus girl's awaiting cunt. Blake's eyes widened and her head shot up, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as she felt Jaune's hot, thick seed fill up her pussy. "J-Jaune..." she breathed out.

He just nodded, not yet willing to speak again. Blake rested against his chest and tried to steady her breathing, her face bright red. Jaune closed his eyes and held the girl tightly in his arms. The two enjoyed the peace of the moment, and before they knew it, the two were fast asleep.

* * *

Jaune's eyes slowly opened and he yawned lightly, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. "Blake..." he mumbled, before his eyes snapped wide open. "Blake!" he looked around, but didn't spot the member of Team RWBY, though he was in the library. "Was it just a dream...?" he whispered, before his eyes were brought to the table and he saw a note sitting there. Reaching out, he grabbed and began to read it.

_'Jaune,_

_I'm sorry I left before you woke up...but I was embarrassed and I didn't think I could face you when you woke up. Thank you for handling me last night in my moment of weakness, I feel better...but I'm going to spend some time away from my team, to help clear my head some more._

_I'm glad that I have you as a friend and...if you ever have some...urges in the future, I wouldn't mind being your'_

He frowned, blushing lightly as he saw the next part was scratched out, but he could vaguely read it as 'being your partner'. He continued to read the note.

_'I'm heading into the town, so please don't look for me. And don't tell my team or anyone where I am or what happened last night. I'll come back when I'm ready._

_Thank you,_

_Blake.'_

Jaune looked over the note and smiled softly, tearing it to pieces and standing up, blinking as he realised he was fully dressed now. Blake must have fixed his outfit when she woke up. He tossed the shreds of the note in the trash and began to head to his dorm, thinking of an excuse to use about why he didn't come back.

For the next few days, all Jaune would be able to think of would be Blake Belladonna. And he had a feeling...this might not be the last time the two did something like that...

* * *

**And...that's it. End of the first one shot, tell me what you guys thought about it please, took quite awhile to do since I've never written a lemon scene before. And tell me what pairings you guys would like to see next ^^ Next pairing is already decided, so I'll say what it is, but otherwise I'd love to hear what you want me to write. But a word of warning, no herms, no futas, and no male slash is going to be seen here. Fem slash is fine, but no male slash. Oh, and no crack ships like Cardin x Pyrrha or Cinder x Raven. I want pairings to at least have a LITTLE chemistry. Unless it is a pairing with Jaune. I like Jaune as a character, okay?!**

**Next Chapter: Arkos Forever (Jaune x Pyrrha)**


End file.
